Kai, Mianhae
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: Perjuangan Sehun untuk mendapatkan cinta nya lagi ! BL ! DLDR ! No Bash ! Mpreg ! Sequel My Life ! Review Plis ! Chapter 4 update
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Kai, Mianhae**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja**

**Cuap dikit ya : ini sequel mungkin temen Hwa semangat pas liat review kalian dan nyatanya ia sudah menyiapkan Sequel, ini sukses karena pemikiran dari temen Hwa bukan dari Hwa dan Hwa bukan plagiat atau copas karena temen hwa yang minta buat di publish di akun Hwa karena dia males bikin akun ffn, ini masih TBC kalau lanjutannya mau di publish cepet ya jangan lupa review ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun." Sehun mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya, pria bermata panda menatapnya sendu sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

"ada apa ?"

"kau ingat kan apa yang dokter katakan saat sudah memasuki bulan nya ?" tanya pria bermata panda itu membuat Sehun mendesah pelan, lalu kembali menatap laptop di hadapannya.

"aku ingat Tao dan kau juga harus ingat jangan ganggu aku dulu, tugas ku numpuk karena keinginanmu dan anakmu itu." Ucap Sehun membuat Tao menundukan kepalanya.

"tapi ini juga nanti akan jadi anakmu."

"anakku dalam akte saja Tao, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah." Ucap Sehun membuat Tao menundukan kepalanya.

Yang di katakan Sehun ada benarnya juga, anak yang ada dalam kandungannya memang bukan anak Sehun tapi anak entahlah Tao tidak ingin kembali mengingat kenangan buruknya.

Kekasihnya meninggalkannya setelah menghamilinya dan saat itu Tao hanya dekat dengan Sehun, Tao sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengundang Kai saat pernikahannya tapi orang tua Sehun mengatakan lain.

Orang tua Sehun menginginkan Kai hadir disana dan berhasil, Kai datang dengan keadaan berantakan menurut Tao.

Dan buruknya, dirinya dan Sehun belum sempat menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, Kai sudah kembali terbang ke jepang.

Dari rencana liburan selama satu bulan, Kai hanya menginap selama 5 hari di Korea dan membatalkan liburannya di Korea dan di saat itulah Tao benar benar mengetahui jika Sehun begitu mencintai Kai.

Tao bisa melihat perjuangan Sehun menjelaskan semuanya pada orangtua Kai dan selalu berakhir dengan Sehun di usir dengan cara yang tidak terhormat oleh orangtua Kai.

Tao tahu orangtua mana yang tidak sakit hati mendapatkan kenyataan seperti ini dan begitu pula dengan orang tua Kai bahkan dengan sangat miris nya ayah Kai akan menentang kehadiran Sehun nantinya jika kembali memasuki kehidupan Kai.

"aku tahu Hun." Ucap Tao lirih membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"maafkan aku, tapi sungguh aku masih menganggapmu sahabatku jadi jangan membuat semuanya menjadi sulit Tao." Tao menganggukan kepalanya patuh, beruntung Sehun masih menganggapnya sahabat walaupun sudah menghancurkan masa depan yang sudah Sehun rencanakan bersama Kai.

"dan kau juga tahu kan kalau aku masih mencintai Kai ?" Tao menganggukan kepalanya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"jadi jangan berharap lebih dengan perasaanku."

.

.

.

"Sehun." Sehun yang sedang duduk di kantin dengan laptop di tangannya mendongakkan kepalanya saat matanya menangkap sosok pria dengan tinggi semampai menghampirinya.

"ada apa hyung ?"

"bagaimana keadaan Tao ?" tanya pria itu membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

"makanya datang dan lihat sendiri, kalau kau menyukai Tao kenapa tidak bilang sih kan aku bisa mundur." Cerocos Sehun membuat Pria itu membulatkan matanya.

"astaga Sehun, Tao itu istrimu jangan seperti itu." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kantin.

"aku sudah lelah dan tersiksa hyung, kau tahu cerita kami kan ? jadi jangan bersikap kau tidak tahu apa apa." Ucap Sehun dengan nada lirih membuat pria itu mengelus lembut punggung Sehun.

"ya memang tapi kan ? seluruh kampus tahu nya Tao istrimu." Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya pelan, bayang bayang masa lalu nya dengan Kai akan terputar jika ia sedang seperti ini.

Terpuruk dengan segala kenyataan yang ada, bahkan Sehun sudah berusaha menghubungi Kai dengan semua kontak yang ia punya tapi nihil.

Sehun merindukan Kai, wajar memang toh Sehun dan Kai belum sepenuhnya berakhir kan ? hanya saja Sehun merasa Kai akan mengakhiri secara sepihak.

"aku tahu, tapi itu akan berakhir saat anak itu lahir hyung."

"mau ku bantu mencarikan nama ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menoleh kearah pria itu.

"bagaimana kalau Wu Ace ?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menggeram kesal.

"jika seperti itu kenapa bukan kau yang menikahinya dulu hyung ?" pria itu tertawa membuat Sehun mendengus kesal, disaat sahabatnya tengah terpuruk pria tinggi dengan wajah datar ini malah tertawa dengan santainya.

"setelah kalian bercerai aku mempunyai rencana itu, tapi bantu aku membuat Tao melupakanmu, aku tahu Tao sudah mencintaimu Hun." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap pria datar itu dengan wajah datar pula.

"tapi bantu aku mencari keberadaan Kai di jepang." Pria itu tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"deal ?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya membuat pria itu membalas dengan menjabat tangan Sehun.

"deal."

"senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu Tuan Kris." Pria itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar aneh, mereka seperti sedang menyetujui kerja sama kerja.

.

.

.

"Kris ? yang mana Hun ?" tanya Tao saat sedang menyantap sayuran yang di belikan Sehun.

"yang itu, berwajah datar dan sedikit menyebalkan."

"kau dong."

Uhuk ! Tao menyodorkan gelas air pada Sehun membuat Sehun meminumnya secara brutal.

"bukan aku Tao, tapi Kris, mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan teknik yang berada satu tingkat di atasku, kau kenal tidak ? ia juga aktif sebagai anggota klub panahan." Tao mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap Sehun, menggumamkan nama Kris dan Panahan secara terus menerus.

"aahh aku ingat, mahasiswa pindahan dari china itu ?" Sehun menjetikan jarinya membuat Tao mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"jadi kau ingin aku menikah dengannya setelah bercerai denganmu ?" Sehun menatap Tao yang sedang menatapnya.

"kau keberatan ?" tanya Sehun membuat Tao menundukan kepalanya, Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun tahu jika benih cinta sudah muncul dalam hati Tao tapi Sehun terlalu mencintai Kai membuat Sehun tidak bisa melupakan belahan jiwanya itu.

"bantu aku untuk menyukainya dulu." Sehun mengerjap matanya lalu tersenyum, Sehun tidak tahu jika semudah ini mendapatkan persetujuan dari Tao.

"pasti."

.

.

.

"ayo ikut aku dulu."

"kemana ?" tanya Kris kesal membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan, Sehun sangat suka jika Kris sudah kesal seperti ini.

"Tao menginginkan bubble tea hyung."

"Sehun, Tao sedang hamil kan ? jangan sembarangan membelikan minuman seperti itu." Sehun mengerjap matanya menatap Kris yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kupikir ia sedang ngidam hyung, jadi tak apa lah. Ia berjanji hanya sedikit." Jelas Sehun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

Tadi saat sedang memakan makan siangnya Sehun harus di kejutkan dengan pesan Tao yang menginginkan bubble tea, sebagai suami yang baik Sehun ingin membelikan itu untuk Tao.

Sehun tahu ia akan berakhir dengan Tao tapi setidaknya ia masih menjadi suami Tao sampai anak dalam kandungan Tao lahir kan ? dan setelah itu Sehun berjanji akan melepaskan Tao untuk hidup bahagia dengan orang yang menyayanginya lalu dirinya ?

Mencari keberadaan Kai di Jepang, sulit memang tapi berbekal dengan nama universitas yang dulu sempat Kai katakan, Sehun pikir tidak terlalu sulit.

.

.

.

"kenapa tidak mirip denganmu ?" Sehun menatap malas sang ibu yang menatap bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki laki di keranjang bayi yang berbeda ruangan dengan Tao.

Tao sudah melahirkan anaknya tadi sore dan bagusnya Sehun datang setelah mendengar suara teriakan Tao dan tangisan bayi menggema di kamar tempat Tao di tempatkan.

Sehun tidak akan sanggup melihat perjuangan Tao menyelamatkan anaknya dan Sehun juga tidak sanggup mengingat jika posisi Tao adalah ibunya ? Sehun merasa belum bisa menjadi anak yang baik untuk ibunya.

"masih kecil umma dan masih bisa berubah." Ucap Sehun membuat sang ibu melirik kearah Sehun, benar juga apa yang di katakan Sehun.

"benar juga, lalu itu apa ?" tanya ibu Sehun melihat amplop coklat di tangan Sehun membuat Sehun melirik amplop dan sang ibu bergantian.

"surat perceraian kami." Mata ibu Sehun membulat mendengar dengan lancarnya Sehun mengatakan surat perceraian.

"kau benar benar serius dengan ucapanmu ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap membuat ibu Sehun memutar tubuh Sehun memaksa Sehun untuk menatap matanya.

"Tao baru melahirkan anakmu dan kau sudah ingin menceraikannya ?" Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, begini lah jadinya jika ia tidak menjelaskan sejak awal pada ibunya.

Ibu yang pada dasarnya sangat cerewet ini dulu sempat menentang pernikahannya dengan Tao karena sudah terlalu menyayangi Kai, sejak sekolah Sehun memang selalu membawa Kai kerumah dan sang ibu sangat menyukai sifat periang Kai.

Tapi ibu nya sama sekali tidak menyangka saat kuliah Sehun datang dengan Tao dan memaksa pada kedua orangtuanya untuk melamarkan Tao pada orangtuanya.

"aku masih mencintai Kai, umma dan kurasa itu sangat terlihat saat kau melihat ku menatap foto di ponselku."

"umma tahu tapi pandang Tao sebagai istrimu Hun."

"tidak bisa umma." Ucap Sehun lirih membuat sang ibu menatap iba Sehun, rasa sayang dan cinta yang tidak hilang memang sangat menyiksa.

Bukan hanya menyiksa diri sendiri tapi menyiksa orang lain yang berada di sekitar kita.

.

.

.

"coba jelaskan secara perlahan." Tuntut ayah Sehun saat Tao dengan santai menadatangi surat cerai itu sambil menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"anak yang ku kandung bukan anak Sehun, aku meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk menikahiku agar kedua orangtuaku tidak malu mempunyai anak yang hamil tanpa ayah, maafkan aku umma, aku membuat keluarga kalian malu dengan kenyataan ini."

"tapi kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal ?" tanya ayah Sehun sambil menatap Tao yang tersenyum menatap bayi nya yang di gendong Sehun.

"aku sudah berusaha mengatakannya appa tapi appa malah membentakku dan mengatakan aku bukan laki laki bertanggung jawab jika mengatakan itu." Ucap Sehun membuat sang ayah terdiam mencerna setiap kejadian lalu yang sudah terlewatkan.

Sang ayah menegakan tubuhnya saat bayang bayang Sehun mengatakan jangan mengundang Kai tapi saat sang ayah menanyakan kenapa ? Sehun mengatakan itu bukan anaknya dan reaksi sang ayah ? membentak Sehun dengan kata kata pedas membuat Sehun menutup mulutnya rapat.

"maafkan appa." Ucap sang ayah membuat Tao tersenyum.

"jadi kalian menikah agar bayi ini mendapatkan status ayah ?" Sehun dan Tao menganggukan kepalanya kompak membuat sang ayah menatap Sehun yang masih mengendong bayi itu.

"bayi mungil ini kan tidak bersalah appa ? yang salah itu ayah dari bayi ini jadi aku menyetujui saat Tao memintaku untuk membantunya, aku sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahu kan Kai tapi kalian menghancurkan semuanya." Jelas Sehun sambil memberikan bayi mungil itu pada Tao.

"maafkan kami Sehunnie, kami salah sangka." Sehun tersenyum menatap sang ibu yang mengusak pelan rambut Tao.

"sudah tak apa, sekarang aku akan memperjuangkan cinta ku yang telah hilang appa, umma, jadi kalian harus mendoakan aku." Kedua orang tua Sehun dan Tao menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Biarkan Sehun memperjuangankan cinta nya, toh mereka berakhir karena kesalah pahaman kan ? jadi Sehun bisa menjelaskan nya dan semoga Kai mengerti dan kembali menerima Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Kai, Mianhae**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"Hallo, kau teman dari Kris hyung kan ?" Sehun menatap datar pria bertinggi semampai macam Kris yang menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh.

Sehun tahu jika sepupu Kris akan menjemputnya di jepang, kebetulan sepupunya Kris sedang berada di jepang dan Kris meminta tolong pada sepupunya itu untuk menjaga Sehun selama Sehun berada di jepang.

"iya, darimana kau tahu ?" pria itu tertawa memperlihatkan senyum lebar membuat Sehun meringis.

"Kris hyung sudah mengirimkan fotomu padaku, kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"kau orang Korea ?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun, senang berkenalan dengan mu dan mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

"ini apartementku dan kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap sekitar apartement Chanyeol.

Apartement sederhana dengan dua kamar, satu dapur, satu ruang tengah yang tersedia televise dan satu kamar mandi utama besar di sebelah dapur.

"aku tidak akan meminta bayaran tapi aku hanya meminta dengan sangat untuk tidak mengotori kamarku." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, arti kamarku bagi Chanyeol adalah apartemennya yang di katakan sederhana oleh Kris.

"kamarmu disana dan itu kamarku." Ucap Chanyeol menunjuk kamar yang akan di tempatinya dan kamar yang di tempati Chanyeol.

"aku ingin mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam dan ceritakan apa yang bisa ku bantu selama kau berada disini." Sehun kembali menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"terimakasih." Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun.

Sehun juga memasuki kamarnya dan menduduki single bed disana sambil tersenyum, baru pertama kali datang Sehun sudah merasa nyaman berada disana.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan baik dan memperlakukannya seperti teman jadi rasa nyaman menyeruak disana.

Sehun merapihkan barang barangnya dan meletakan figure foto dirinya dan Kai saat sekolah dulu di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Lalu Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar kamar sudah mendapati Chanyeol dengan celana pendek dan kaos kebesaran tak lupa dengan handuk kecil bertengger di kepalanya.

"kau tidak mandi ?"

"kupikir kau belum selesai." Chanyeol tertawa membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol mendekati Sehun lalu mengusak pelan rambut Sehun.

"panggil aku hyung, kau berada satu tingkat di bawah Kris hyung kan ? berarti di bawahku juga." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah Chanyeol hyung."

"anak pintar, kau bisa mandi disana." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menujuk kamar mandi utama lalu memasuki kamarnya, Sehun melirik sekilas kamar Chanyeol yang sudah tertutup lalu memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi utama.

.

.

.

"jadi kau mencari kekasihmu ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya memakan ramen yang Chanyeol buatkan untuknya, Chanyeol mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Sehun.

"lalu apa kau punya fotonya ?"

"punya." Sehun merogoh kantung celanannya dan memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"ini Kai kan ?"

Uhuk ! Sehun tersedak kuah ramennya membuat Chanyeol menyodorkan air pada Sehun, Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang seakan minta penjelasan kenapa bisa mengenal Kai ?

"kau kenal ?"

"jelas kenal, dia hoobae dari kekasihku." Mata Sehun berbinar mendengar Chanyeol mengenal Kai, setidaknya jalannya lebih mudahkan ? Sehun harus mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Kris.

"benarkah ?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar, rasa bahagia benar benar menjalar pada tubuhnya.

"dia berkuliah di Tokyo International University kan ?" kali ini Sehun yang menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"iya kekasihku juga berkuliah disana dan gara gara itu pula lah aku meminta atasanku untuk mengirimku kesini dan jadilah aku dan ia tinggal satu Negara lagi." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"lalu kapan kau bisa mengantarku untuk kesana ?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya berfikir sejenak.

"mungkin besok, besok jadwalku bertemu dengan kekasihku." Senyum Sehun menggembang membayangkan pertemuanya dengan Kai.

Semoga saja Kai tidak membencinya, Karena Sehun masih mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Kai ?" Tanya pria mungil bereyeliner tebal yang Chanyeol perkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya pada Sehun tadi saat ia datang bersama Chanyeol.

"iya Kai, dimana Kai ?" ucap Chanyeol membuat pria mungil ber eyeliner itu merenggut kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya, Sehun yang mengerti jika pria mungil itu cemburu menyolek Chanyeol yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Chan hyung, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kekasihmu." Ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang sudah menatapnya garang, Chanyeol lupa tidak menjelaskan maksudnya mencari Kai.

"baby, maafkan aku aku tid –"

"kau mencari Kai ? ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kai, Chanyeol ?" Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak menelan ludahnya melihat Kekasih Chanyeol mengacungkan kepalan tangan kearah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun Hyung." Sebuah teriakan membuat Baekhyun, pria mungil ber eyeliner, Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh kearah suara teriakan.

Mata Sehun membulat melihat Kai yang berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tawa menghiasi wajahnya, apa Kai akan tertawa saat melihat Sehun berada disana.

"ku tunggu penjelasanmu nanti Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah.

"Hai Kai." Sapa Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan cubitan maut di perut dari Baekhyun membuatnya meringis sakit.

"Hai hyung, tumben datang tepat waktu." Ucap Kai sambil terkikik membuat Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal dan membuat Baekhyun menatap malas Chanyeol.

"ini buku mu yang di pinjam Luhan hyung, ia sudah pulang karena ada urusan mendadak." Jelas Kai sambil memberikan tiga buku catatan milik Baekhyun yang di pinjam Luhan.

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan sambil tersenyum, Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap Kai pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Kai.

Kai menatap Chanyeol dan matanya membulat sebentar saat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya, Kai berusaha membuang pandangan matanya tak mau menatap Sehun yang masih terus menatapnya.

"aku pulang dengan Kai saja." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya Baekhyun.

"bagaimana bisa begitu ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun yang sedang kesal.

"bisa lah, aku ingin menyelamatkan Kai dari rayuan busukmu Chanyeol."

"baby."

"ayo Kai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kai lalu melambai kan tangannya kearah Sehun.

"aku duluan ya Hun." Kai ikut tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

Rasanya Sehun bahagia sekali, Kai tersenyum kearahnya setelah sekian lama Sehun tidak melihat senyuman Kai.

"rasanya senang hyung." Ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

"kau senang tapi aku tidak, kekasihku marah." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan miris, Sehun mengelus punggung Chanyeol lembut.

"maafkan aku, biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada kekasihmu."

.

.

.

Sore ini Sehun datang sendiri ke universitas tempat Baekhyun dan Kai berkuliah, ya intinya kenekatan Sehun yang membuat semuanya berjalan, jika tidak nekat Sehun tidak akan bertemu dengan Kai.

"Baekhyun hyung ?" Baekhyun yang sedang membawa buku mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum saat menatap Sehun.

"Sehun ? apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"ingin bertemu denganmu, menjelaskan masalah yang membuatmu marah pada Chanyeol hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepala lalu tersenyum.

"apa ?"

"ehmm begini masalah Kai, Chanyeol hyung tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Kai, tapi Kai itu kekasihku." Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, rasanya kemarin Kai santai saja saat melihat Sehun seperti tidak mengenal malah.

"bisa saja hyung."

"tapi Kai tidak mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, sudah bisa di tebak.

Kai akan mengacuhkannya dan berusaha tidak mengenalnya padahal kemarin jelas jelas Kai tersenyum lembut padanya kan ?

"benarkah ?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat membuat Sehun mendesah pelan, kenapa rasanya sesak sekali ?

"ternyata pemikiranku benar." Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang menghela nafasnya pelan.

"pemikiran apa ?"

"Kai akan melupakanku dan mencoba untuk tidak mengenalku." Jelas Sehun dengan wajah sendu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan ?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"ceritanya panjang hyung."

"aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkannya Hun."

.

.

.

"jadi begitu." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap, mereka sedang berada di kantin sekarang karena Baekhyun memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita tentang masa lalunya dengan Kai.

"iya hyung."

"lalu mantan istrimu itu ?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

"dia sudah punya seseorang yang menyayanginya tulus karena sudah tahu masa lalunya, lalu aku. Aku bertekad untuk membawa Kai kembali ke pelukan ku hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mendengat ucapan Sehun.

Mungkin Jika Baekhyun jadi Kai, Baekhyun akan melakukan apa yang Kai lakukan.

Mencoba melupakan dan tidak mengingat semuanya tapi jika sudah mendengar cerita Sehun, sepertinya itu hanya masalah komunikasi.

Jika Sehun dan mantan istrinya itu menjelaskan masalah yang sesungguhnya pasti tidak akan begini jadinya tapi Kai sudah terlanjur sakit hati pasti.

"lalu apa yang bisa ku bantu Hun ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"bisa kau coba tanyakan pada Kai apa masih mengingat bahkan menyukaiku ? jika ia katakan padanya jika aku masih menyukainya."

.

.

.

"apa kau kenal dengan Sehun ?" Kai yang sedang memakan makanan yang tadi ia bawa dengan terlambat menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"tidak."

"benarkah ?" Kai memutar bola matanya malas Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun meletakan ponselnya di sebelah laptopnya.

"iya." Baekhyun melirik ponselnya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, ponselnya tersambung dengan Chanyeol yang sedang bersama Sehun di apartementnya, setelah tadi menjelaskan nya pada Baekhyun, Sehun memilih pulang dan tidak menemui Kai.

"lalu foto pria yang ada di kamarmu siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Kai meletakan sendoknya dan menatap malas Baekhyun.

"teman sekolahku di Senior High School."

_Deg !_

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Kai meremat dadanya lalu menelan ludahnya susah, hanya segitukah ia di mata Kai sekarang ?

"kenapa masih memajang foto teman sekolah ?" Kai menatap heran Baekhyun lalu menyeruput minum nya dengan cepat.

"nanti ku buang, siapkan tempat sampah di depan kamarmu hyung. Aku akan membuangnya di sana agar kau lihat." Baekhyun bisa melihat kilat kemarahan dari mata Kai membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"jujur padaku Kai."

"apa yang harus ku jujurkan hyung ?" Tanya Kai kesal karena sedari tadi Baekhyun membahas masalah tidak jelas dan menganggu waktu makannya.

"siapa Sehun ? dan ku yakin kau kenal dengannya." Kai menghela nafasnya malas menatap Baekhyun yang menatap nya dengan lekat.

"Sehun ? dia seseorang yang meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan sahabatku, puas."

"lalu bagaimana jika Sehun meminta mu kembali ?" Kai membulatkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"tidak dan terimakasih, kalau kau mau ambil saja. Aku tidak berminat lagi dengan pria itu." Jawab Kai cepat sambil membereskan bekal makanannya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di kantin.

Baekhyun menatap lekat punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh, jelas di matanya jika Kai sama sekali tidak ingin membahas tentang Sehun, mungkin rasa sakit hatinya sudah terlampau besar.

"maafkan aku Hun."

"gwenchana hyung, terimakasih." Sehun mematikan sambungannya, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu membereskan barang barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Kai, Mianhae**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap nanar tempat sampah di depan kamarnya, sebuah figure yang tergambar manis kenapa harus berakhir di tempat sampah, Kai benar benar melakukan apa yang di ucapkannya kemarin saat Baekhyun bertanya siapa sosok di dalam foto itu ?

Menghela nafasnya pelan lalu meraih foto itu, beruntung di dalam tempat sampahnya belum ada sampah satu pun karena Baekhyun baru menggantinya tadi.

"astaga Sehun, perjuanganmu akan berat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasukan figure itu kedalam tas nya lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartementnya.

Ia ingin memberitahukan pada Kai jika Sehun masih mencintainya tapi apa pendapat Kai nanti ? apa Kai akan berfikiran Baekhyun suka mencampuri urusan orang lain ?

.

.

.

"milikmu." Kai mendelik menatap Baekhyun yang menyodorkan figure foto yang tadi ia buang di depan kamar Baekhyun, Kai tidak pernah main main dengan ucapannya dan itu langsung terbukti kan ?

"kenapa memberikannya padaku ?"

"karena ini milikmu." Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu meraih figure foto itu dan menatap nanar sosok Sehun yang berada dalam foto itu.

Kai menghirup nafasnya panjang saat sesak kembali datang menghampiri dadanya, sesaak.

Bayangan saat melihat Sehun dan Tao berada di pelaminan benar benar terbayang di otaknya.

Kai membuka bingkai foto itu dan melepas fotonya, Baekhyun mengenyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah Kai.

Kai meremas foto itu jadi tidak berbentuk lalu melemparnya asal ke arah taman samping mereka, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mengikuti arah lemparan Kai lalu menatap Kai kaget.

Kai kembali membuang foto itu dan tepat di hadapannya, apa sebegitu bencinya Kai pada Sehun ?

"Kai ?" Baekhyun memekik tidak suka membuat Kai menghela nafasnya, kenapa sekarang Baekhyun nya jadi aneh ?

"kalau kau ingin mengambil foto itu lagi, silahkan hyung. Aku ada kelas permisi." Baekhyun menatap Kai yang berjalan meninggalkannya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"apa kau benci pada Sehun ?" langkah kaki Kai terhenti dan Baekhyun bisa melihat pundak Kai yang naik turun seakan memberitahu Baekhyun jika Kai sedang mengatur emosinya.

"tidak."

"lalu ? kenapa kau membuang kenangannya ?" Kai membalikan tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"kenangan memang harus di hilangkan kan ? aku tidak akan maju jika terus mengenang masa lalu." Ucap Kai membuat Baekhyun menatap Kai miris, Baekhyun bisa melihat kesedihan yang mendalam dari pandangan mata Kai.

"kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun dulu ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat kearah Kai.

"apa yang harus aku dengarkan ? mendengarkan ia bercerita bagaimana mereka memulai hubungan sampai mereka punya anak dan anak mereka lahir ? lebih baik bunuh aku saja hyung, cukup sakit hati saat melihat nama mereka berada dalam satu undangan yang sama, dan aku tidak mau sakit hati lagi jika mendengarkan penjelasan kenapa mereka bisa melakukan itu padaku." Jelas Kai dengan mata berkaca membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika Kai sudah terlanjur sakit hati, memang. Tapi Kai belum mendengarkan penjelasan dari mulut Sehun sendiri kan ?

"maaf hyung aku sudah terlambat, aku duluan." Kai memutar tubuhnya dan Baekhyun bisa melihat jika air mata Kai turun dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin dulu hubungan mereka baik baik saja dan menjadi buruk bahkan sangat buruk dengan berita Sehun menikah.

.

.

.

"Kaaai." Kai yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di kantin terlonjak kaget membuat pria bermata rusa itu terkekeh geli dan menghasilkan pukulan telak di lengannya.

"jangan mengagetkanku hyung." Pria itu terkekeh lalu mengusak lembut rambut Kai.

"mengerjakan apa ?"

"tugas yang kemarin belum sempat aku kumpulkan, daripada diam tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik aku periksa ulang." Pria itu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"sudah makan ?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya membuat pria itu menatapnya tidak suka.

"kenapa ? nanti magh mu kambuh."

"aku sudah minum obatnya hyung." Pria itu mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban asal Kai yang keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibirnya.

"kalau minum obat tapi tidak makan apa guna nya ?" pria itu mencubit pipi Kai membuat Kai meringis sakit.

"Luhan hyung sakit." Luhan terkekeh lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kai membuat Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengelus lembut pipinya sendiri.

Luhan adalah senior Kai di kampus dan satu angkatan dengan Baekhyun hanya saja karena kesibukannya yang memilih bekerja sambil kuliah membuatnya harus sering sering meminjam catatan tugas Baekhyun.

Di kampus Kai dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan saja mengingat jika Baekhyun keturunan Korea sama seperti dirinya dan Luhan yang keturunan China dan Kai sangat pandai berbahasa China karena dulu semasa sekolah ia mempelajari bahasa china.

Banyak yang mengira jika Luhan dan Kai sepasang kekasih hanya saja jika tanya keduanya memilih diam dan tersenyum, hanya Luhan yang secara terang terangan mengatakan jika ia menyukai Kai tapi Kai ?

Tidak ada yang tahu hati nya.

"Kai." Kai dan Luhan menoleh kebelakang mereka dan mendapati seorang mahasiswa yang Kai yakin ia berada di satu angkatan dengannya.

"iya ?"

"kau di panggil ke ruang kesiswaan oleh Kazuki sensei." Kai menatap kearah Luhan lalu menatap mahasiswa itu lalu tersenyum.

"terimakasih atas informasinya." Jawab Kai dan mahasiswa itu pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan disana.

"aku harus pergi." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil mengusak pelan rambut Kai, Kai bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan di kantin.

.

.

.

Kai membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang setelah pulang dari kampusnya, hari ini banyak yang terjadi, menurut Kai.

Mulai dari membuang sampah lalu kembali membuang sampah dan membuang sampah.

Kai mendesah pelan, figure Sehun yang ia buang kedalam tempat sampah depan kamar Baekhyun lalu kembali membuang foto Sehun yang Baekhyun ambil dari tempat sampahnya dan membantu Kazuki untuk membuang semua berkas yang tidak terpakai di ruang kerjanya.

Kenapa harus Kai ? karena Kai adalah ketua anggota kesiswaan dan Kazuki sebagai pembimbingnya membuat Kai lebih sering di panggil oleh bagian kesiswaan disaat tingkah laku para mahasiswa disana sudah melewati batas.

Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…

Kai menoleh kearah ponsel nya yang bergetar di atas meja nakas nya, meraih ponsel itu dan kembali mendesah pelan.

Untuk apa Baekhyun memintanya untuk datang menemuinya di dalam kamarnya ? seingat Kai Baekhyun sedang kesal atau dirinya yang sedang kesal dengan Baekhyun ?

Entahlah yang jelas hubungan mereka hari ini di awali dengan tidak manis membuat Kai muak sendiri.

'To : Baekkie hyung

Maaf hyung aku lelah.'

Kai melempar asal ponselnya ke atas ranjang lalu kembali membanting tubuhnya dan mulai memeluk gulingnya, ia harus istirahat sekarang.

Karena nanti malam Ia akan mengerjakan tugas yang super banyak dan pasti membuat ia terlambat tidur.

Kai mencoba memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menyamankan posisi di atas tempat tidurnya.

Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…

Mata Kai terbuka lagi dan tangannya meraba sebelah kasurnya mencari ponselnya yang bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"yeoboseo."

"Kai…" Kai menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan bangkit dari posisinya, Kai lupa jika Baekhyun akan tetap memaksa bertemu Kai walaupun Kai menolak.

"ada apa ?"

"aku sudah berada di depan pintumu, ayo persilahkan aku masuk." Kai kembali mendesah dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"kau tidak tahu arti balasan yang kukirimkan tadi ya ?"

"tidak, cepat buka pintunya."

PIP

Kai membanting ponselnya keatas ranjang lalu mengusak rambutnya kesal, baru kali ini Kai di buat kesal oleh sifat asli Baekhyun yang memaksa, biasanya Kai lah yang selalu memaksa Baekhyun.

Kai melepaskan kemeja yang masih ia kenakan dan hanya tersisa kaos berwarna baby blue yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, Kai menghampiri pintu dan Kai yakin jika sekarang Baekhyun sudah berkomat kamit karena saking kesalnya.

'Cklek'

Kai menatap malas Baekhyun yang tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile nya, Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya sangat lelah jika saja Baekhyun tahu.

"Hai."

"eumm, ada apa ?"

"aku hanya ingin berkunjung dan…" Baekhyun melirik sebelah kanannya membuat Kai melongok dan mata ngantuknya membulat saat mendapati Sehun disana.

"aku tidak terima orang asing hyung."

"dia temanku, kamarku mati lampu Kai.. kau tahu sejak semalam aku tidak pakai listrik karena ada konsleting disana, maka dari itu aku membawanya kesini."

"kenapa harus kesini ?"

"karena paling dekat dari tempatku, ayo silahkan masuk Hun." Baekhyun mendorong Kai untuk menyingkir dari pintu membuat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ia hanya menatap sekilas Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet kiriman ibunya dari Korea.

"buatkan kami minum."

"buat saja sendiri, aku mau mandi." Ucap Kai sambil mengusak rambutnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil melirik Sehun.

"apa yang kau rasakan Hun ?" Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap punggung Kai langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang mulai melepaskan mantelnya.

"aku merindukannya hyung."

"aku rasa ia juga merindukanmu, hanya saja ia malu atau bahkan tak –"

"takut sakit hati ?" ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terdiam lalu mengedikan bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"percaya padaku, sesungguhnya kalian masih saling mencintai."

.

.

.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun lirih setelah 15 menit tidak ada suara di antara mereka, jangan Tanyakan kemana Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beralibi ingin membeli camilan dan memaksa Sehun untuk tetap tinggal di kamar Kai dan hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari Kai yang menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"apa ?" jawab Kai malas sambil menatap layar laptopnya yang entah menampilkan apa, bahkan Kai jadi salah tingkah sendiri jika harus berdua dengan Sehun di satu ruangan yang sama.

"maafkan aku."

"aku sudah memaafkanmu." Jawab Kai cepat membuat Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang menudukan kepalanya.

"menjelaskan apa ? menjelaskan kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku –"

"Kai !"

"menjelaskan bagaimana bahagianya kalian saat aku jauh dari kalian, aku –"

"Kai."

"tidak butuh penjelasan itu Sehun." Jelas Kai dengan terputus dan mengakhirinya dengan menghela nafasnya pelan, dadanya kembali sesak.

Sungguh Kai tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sehun dengan menangis, biarkan Sehun tahu bahwa Kai sakit hati dengan kenyataan itu tapi jangan biarkan Sehun tahu jika Kai masih menangisi nasipnya.

Nasip di tinggal kekasih menikah, rasanya tidak enak sungguh dan Kai tidak menganjurkan orang lain untuk merasakan itu.

"tapi aku ingin kau kembali." Kai membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun yang menundukan kepala, pundak Sehun naik turun dan Kai tahu jika Sehun menahan tangisnya.

"kalau aku tidak berniat untuk kembali, bagaimana ?" Tanya Kai membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"aku akan memaksamu."

"baiklah, aku juga akan memaksamu keluar dari sini… silahkan kau tahu pintu keluarnya kan ?" ucap Kai sambil bangkit berdiri dan membawa laptopnya.

"apa perlu aku antar menuju pintu keluar ?"

"tidak."

"baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun hyung." Ucap Kai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tamu apartementnya dan ia memasuki kamarnya dengan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Jika boleh Kai jujur, Kai ingin memeluk Sehun kali ini melihat bagaimana rapuhnya Sehun tapi rasa rindu terkalahkan dengan rasa sakit yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Kai melirik kebelakang dan matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang bangkit dengan wajah menunduk dan berjalan mendekati pintu lalu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kai memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafasnya, tubuhnya bersandar pada pembatas antara kamar dan ruang tamunya, Kai merosot sesaknya semakin menjadi dan Kai tidak bisa melawan.

Air mata keluar dengan mudahnya saat wajah Sehun yang menuduk dan bayangan saat wajah Sehun tersenyum dulu terlintas di benaknya.

"maafkan aku Hun."

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Kai, Mianhae**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Kai**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"selamat pagi." Kai berjalan cepat meninggalkan seseorang yang terus saja mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

"kau berangkat dengan apa ? ku antar ya ?" Kai langsung membalik tubuhnya membuat orang itu mendelik kaget dan menelan ludahnya susah.

"jangan ganggu aku, atau kau mau kulaporkan pada kepolisian ?" orang itu menelan ludahnya susah menatap kilat mata Kai yang memancarkan kemarahan.

"Kai maafkan aku."

"aku sudah memaafkan mu Hun tapi ku mohon jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ucap Kai dengan nada memohon membuat Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan Kai menghela nafasnya.

"aku ingin kau kembali padaku."

"kau berani mengatakannya setelah kau meninggalkanku ? kau gila ya ?"

"maafkan aku."

"Sehun aku muak dengan kata maafmu." Ucap Kai sambil membalik tubuhnya dan langsung memasuki bus yang datang, menaiki bus itu tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun tidak boleh menyerah.

Sehun yakin jika Kai masih mencintainya seperti dirinya yang selalu mencintai Kai, cinta itu tidak akan pernah hilang dan akan terus berada di sana sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

"Kai." Kai menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang berlari kearahnya, Luhan tersenyum membuat Kai ikut tersenyum walaupun berat.

"ada apa hyung ?"

"titip ini untuk Baekhyun ya, aku tidak ikut kelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun." Kai meraih buku berwarna biru itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"jaga pola makanmu dan tetap selalu Sehat Kai." Kai kembali menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Kai tahu jika Luhan menyukainya tapi entah kenapa lidahnya sangat kelu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Luhan berikan padanya, dan Kai merasa melihat orang lain saat menatap wajah Luhan.

"aku pergi dulu Kai." Kai tersadar dari lamunannya dan matanya membulat saat Luhan mengecup pelan pipinya dan pergi meninggalkannya di lorong yang ramai.

Kai mengelus pelan pipinya dan matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang mengelengkan kepalanya samar sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

Kai ikut menghela nafasnya pelan lalu membalik tubuhnya, sepertinya Baekhyun lihat bagaimana Luhan mengecup pipinya dan jangan salahkan Kai, ia tidak pernah meminta Luhan untuk melakukan itu tapi Luhan melakukan itu dengan senang hati kan ?

"kalau suka kenapa tidak menjawab iya saja ?" langkah kaki Kai terhenti dan sontak berbalik dan matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"hyung." Ucap Kai lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya membuat Baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung Kai.

"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengenggam lembut tangan Kai, Kai mengelengkan kepalanya samar lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"ceritanya panjang hyung."

"aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkannya." Ucap baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kai dan mengajaknya ke taman belakang universitasnya.

Taman yang diisi oleh bunga sakura dan membuat yang berada disana merasa nyaman, begitu juga yang di rasakan Baekhyun dan Kai saat berada disana.

"kenapa tidak menjawab iya ?"

"aku tidak suka bagaimana aku bisa menjawab iya." Ucap Kai sambil menundukan kepalanya membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"lalu ?"

"aku seperti melihat orang lain saat menatap wajahnya hyung dan aku langsung merasakan sesak." Ucap Kai membuat Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan Kai katakan.

Baekhyun akui ia sempat mengira jika Sehun adalah adik atau saudara kembar dari Luhan karena jika di lihat sekilas wajah mereka sama dan hampir serupa dan Baekhyun tahu Kai akan merasa melihat Sehun jika menatap Luhan.

Dirinya juga sempat merasakan itu jika menatap Luhan terlalu lama.

"dan maaf kemarin aku mengusir Sehun hyung, aku sakit hati jika ia terus berada di dekatku." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan saat mengingat semalam.

Bahkan Sehun jadi uring uringan sendiri karena belum sempat memberikan penjelasan pada Kai tentang masalahnya.

"kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu ?"

"aku tidak sanggup hyung, aku akan menangis jika berada di dekatnya terlalu lama, rasa sesaknya begitu kuat dan aku tidak sanggup menahannya." Kai menundukan kepalanya dalam membuat Baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung Kai.

Baekhyun tahu, rasa sakit yang sudah muncul tidak akan pernah hilang dan itu pasti di rasakan Kai, Sehun memang melakukan itu dengan alasan tapi bagaimana pun juga Sehun telah melukai perasaan dan kepercayaan Kai.

Jika kepercayaan sudah hancur ya semuanya ikut hancur walaupun melakukannya dengan alasan.

"bahkan aku jadi melihat sosok sahabat ku jika menatap Sehun." Lirih Kai sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada buku buku yang berada di pangkuannya, bayang bayang saat Tao dan Sehun menikah lah yang paling sulit Kai hilangkan.

Walaupun itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu dan hampir mendekati satu tahu tapi entah kenapa Kai tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan itu dari sekelibat matanya.

"aku jadi penasaran bagaimana sosok sahabat mu itu." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang menatap Kai sambil tersenyum.

Kai menatap langit biru menerawang masa sekolahnya yang sangat indah bersama Sehun dan Tao.

"dia sahabat yang baik dan mengerti aku, dulu ia sangat memaksa ku menjawab iya saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, dan jujur saat aku menerima Sehun, tidak ada secuil perasaan ku pada Sehun." Jelas Kai sambil menatap Baekhyun yang ikut menatap langit.

"lalu kenapa sekarang kau bisa begitu mencintainya ?" Kai tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya heran.

"perlakuan lembutnya padaku yang membuatku luluh hyung, bayangkan kekasih mana yang tidak senang di perlakukan bak seorang putri raja ? ia menjemput ku, meminta izin pada orangtuaku untuk berangkat bersama, mengantar ku pulang tepat waktu, lalu mengenalkan keluarga nya yang baik padaku, dan menerima ku lalu memperlakukanku seperti anaknya." Kenang Kai sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

"tapi aku tidak tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini."

"kau tetap harus mendengar penjelasannya dulu Kai." Kai menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatap Kai lekat.

"kepercayaan ku sudah tidak ada lagi hyung, di dengarkan pun aku tidak akan kembali padanya, aku sudah merelakannya untuk orang lain."

"benarkah ?" Tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan Kai dengan ucapannya, Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengiba membuat Baekhyun mengelus lembut pungung Kai.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Kai yang terkenal ceria dan selalu tersenyum memiliki gurat wajah lelah dan frustasi seperti itu, lelah karena masa lalu nya muncul dan frustasi karena masa lalu memaksa untuk kembali.

Jika Baekhyun jadi Kai, Baekhyun akan mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun lalu memberi penjelasan pada Sehun untuk tidak menganggunya.

Tapi beruntunglah Baekhyun tidak berada dalam posisi Kai yang sakit hati.

.

.

.

"di apartement ku sudah ada Sehun, kau tahu itu kan ?" ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang di depannya membuat seseorang itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"hanya dia lalu aku akan tinggal di tempat teman ku yang lain."

"memangnya punya ?"

"tidak." Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil menatap bayi yang bisa di katakan masih kecil dan masih berusia sekitar 2 atau 3 minggu tapi kenapa kakak sepupu nya berani membawa bayi kecil itu keluar Negara Korea ?

"hyung ? dia siapa ?" pria yang di panggil 'Hyung' mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol lalu menoleh kesebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"kekasihku."

"anak itu ?"

"anak ku." Chanyeol mendelik kaget sekaligus shock, setaunya kakak sepupunya ini belum menikah, dan seingat Chanyeol hanya pria manis bermata panda ini lah kekasih yang kakak sepupunya kenalkan padanya, selebihnya tidak sama sekali.

"kau sudah menikah ?"

"aku tidak bilang sudah menikah, aku hanya bilang ini anak ku." Chanyeol meringis pelan mendengar ucapan pria itu dengan senyuman aneh.

"kalian mempunyai anak tanpa ikatan pernikahan ? kurasa ayahmu akan membunuhmu hyung."

"jangan sampai ayahku tahu." Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencekik kakak sepupunya ini, tampang datar yang menjurus bodoh mendadak membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Terlebih saat menjelaskan dua orang ia bawa kehadapannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengenal pria manis itu apalagi bayi itu.

"Kris hyung, kau bercanda kan ?" pria yang bernama Kris itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah melipat tangannya di dada.

"aku sedang tidak melawak Chan."

"tapi aku tidak percaya itu anakmu."

"kau berniat membantuku atau tidak sih eoh ?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar bentakan Kris yang terdengar menyakitkan untuk telinganya dan telinga siapapun yang mendnegar nya.

"tapi di perusahaan mana kau akan melamar eoh ?"

"perusahaanmu lah." Chanyeol hampir terjengkang kebelakang mendengar ucapan Kris yang seenaknya.

"kenapa harus perusahaanku ?"

"setidaknya kau bisa membantuku menyelesaikan tugas akhir ini Chan, katakan saja aku sedang Praktek Kerja Lapangan."

"kau kan jurusan teknik hyung ?"

"ingin membantu atau tidak sih ?" Chanyeol mendesah lalu menganggukan kepalanya pasrah, jika Kris sudah membulatkan matanya Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menolak itu.

Kris mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang melakukan analisis untuk Tugas Akhir yang akan di kumpulkan akhir tahun ini dan di balik rencanannya untuk meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk masuk perusahaannya ada rencana lain yang akan di jalankan kekasih manisnya.

Kris dan Tao resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah perceraian Tao dan Sehun di kabulkan pengadilan dan Sehun terbang ke Jepang untuk menjemput cinta nya tapi mendengar cerita Sehun yang setiap malam mengirim nya email.

Kai sulit untuk di luluhkan dan Tao berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan langsung pada Kai letak permasalahannya.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik Kris menuruti keinginan Tao kan ?

.

.

.

"dia siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjemputnya di ikuti oleh dua orang pria tinggi semampai dan satu bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki laki.

"dia Kris hyung dan dia Tao."

"Tao ?" gumam Baekhyun membuat Tao menganggukan kepalanya lalu Baekhyun menatap Tao tajam membuat Chanyeol menutup mata Baekhyun.

"Yaak !"

"kau tahu, kau bisa membunuh orang dengan tatapan mu baby." Baekhyun menghindar hingga tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari matanya.

"aku tidak perduli."

"Kris kakak sepupu ku dari Kanada dan dia kekasihnya."

"lalu bayi itu anak mereka ?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang bertanya dengan kedua alisnya yang naik, Chanyeol melirik Kris seakan meminta bantuan Kris untuk menjawab.

"iya ini anakku." Jawab Kris singkat dan Baekhyun hanya memberi reaksi mengerjap matanya pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"lalu apa masalahnya denganku ?"

"izinkan Tao menginap di apartement mu baby." Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka lalu memukul perut Chanyeol pelan.

"agh."

"memangnya kamarku tempat penampungan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan tapi masih di dengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

"ayolah baby, setengah biayanya aku yang lunasi. Bagaimana ?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan menimang nimang penawaran Chanyeol, tidak buruk juga menampung satu orang dan bayi, yeah bayi.

Yang paling merepotkan adalah bayi, bagaimana jika bayi itu terus menangis di malam hari ? dan bagaimana jika itu menganggu tidur nya ?

"Zihun termasuk bayi tenang saat malam hari." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh kearah Tao yang tersenyum hangat, seakan mengerti pemikiran Baekhyun.

"nama bayimu siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekat kearah Tao.

"Zihun."

"Zihun ?" Tao menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum saat Baekhyun menatap bayi mungil yang belum mengerti apapun itu, yang salah itu ibunya atau Sehun ?

"baiklah, kalian berdua boleh tinggal di apartement ku tapi kau jangan kaget dengan kebiasaanku ya." Tao terkekeh pelan mendengar peringatan Baekhyun.

"aku sudah bisa menghadapi kebiasaan banyak orang."

"Baekhyun Hyung." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh kea rah Kai yang berlari menghampiri mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai Kai."

"Hallo Chan hyung, tumben sekali padahal hari ini bukan jadwalnya kau menjemput Baek hyung kan ?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kai, Kai menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum pada seorang bayi dan matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang mengendong bayi itu.

"Tao ?" merasa namanya di panggil Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat mendapati Kai yang tengah menatapnya .

"Kai ?" Baekhyun yang tahu ini akan terjadi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

Baekhyun merasa dunia ini terlalu sempit, Kai sahabat di universitasnya yang sangat ia sayangi seperti adik sendiri memiliki mantan kekasih yang nekat menghampirinya jauh jauh dari Korea bernama Sehun lalu Sehun memiliki mantan istri yang kini menjadi kekasih Kris, lalu Kris sendiri nyatanya sepupu dari kekasihnya Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun merasa ini menjadi masalahanya juga.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
